Nostalgic Meteorite Star
by Shiroi Iyasu
Summary: 'She was always dreaming, never getting a glimpse of reality, and she knew that well - it was time for the dream to speak for herself.' Based on Trojan Green Asteroid.


-AND I AM THUS ALIVE WITH MORE NONSENSE. AND YES, I AM A TOUHOU FAN TOO.

So um, I found the translation of _Trojan Green Asteroid -_ Kafka-Fuura, you are a _life saver,_ uh, sorta I guess- and I'm not sure why or how, but I got 'inspiration!' moment and just... wrote. Something. They're all drabble like things, I guess, and I do well with these somewhat at least. So, uh, enjoy my first writing of Touhou? :D

*(It would be a **_VERY_** good idea to read the translation of Trojan Green Asteroid before going into this)

* * *

**~ Satellite TORIFUNE ~ **

She's just dreaming.

_Because dreaming is what she always assumes; because no matter how odd her activities, it is all too vivid and everything is just not concrete enough for her_

_Dreaming is just_

She is dreaming. Of things that are lost and things that are not there...

* * *

**~ The Trojan Asteroid's Deep Forest ~**

She dreams and she dreams-

_like an eternity of slumber in winter _

- and sees that the world around is green and olive and tinges of orange-brown-grey color everything monotonously. The roots of all these large, sky-forever-high trees overlap each other, and she can't help but keep tripping over everything for the next few minutes. Doesn't help that gravity is just the slightest bit weaker than on Earth, and as a result, she moves faster without really thinking.

She fans herself with a hand - looking up and expecting the unbearable sun to shine upon her. There is no sun; the foliage of the branches hide away the large, hot lights built into the station's special steel ceilings. The effect still creates an illusion of sunlight peering through the fragmented holes, but it's no picnic, simply a dangerous forest view.

* * *

**~ Desire Drive ~**

She walks and walks onward, getting use to the odd gravity holding her down-

_it's like flying and yet not I want to fly again like old times_

-and she spots movement - a pair of wings, no bigger than the palm of her pale hands, flutters down and up, up and down, and twirls around the mossy, damp tree trunks littering the world and her vision. It is the color of venomous miasma-blue, trimmed almost peculiarly with a tattered cherry-sweet hue like torn frill or a special weaving of lace.

Or maybe she's just being too poetic.

* * *

**~ Fairytale Adventure ~**

_Ah,_ she wonders on that train of thought, _am I someone to dream of fantasy like this?_

Judging from the past - the nightly bamboo forest; the lady on fire; the Lunar Capital; the sweet world of the dead; the serene lake bearing the gothic mansion; the elegant maid roaming the gardens, who handed her a sweet biscuit from a tea tray as silver as her hair, speaking to her like a familiar guest; _she called me a youkai of borders_ - she supposes that yes, maybe she had read one too many fairy tales in her childhood.

But books were her only comfort then. Books and dreams of an eastern fantasy - so she walks on, curious to know, swatting away insects that buzzed around her ears and pauses when she finds a tower entrapped by vines, thick and monstrous.

Somehow, she tears away a few, making a face as she glances at the fleshy plant insides for but a moment, and she notes the color, feels the familiar texture long accustomed to. Wood. Red paint - the scents of nature are a heavy perfume that hid its nauseating smell. And then she looks up, peers at its diagram, and realises what exactly she sees.

_Tori_. Gate. The purifying arch to the Shinto shrines scattered upon her beloved Japan.

A word scatters into her mind - she blinks, steps forward without really understand _why_ - and the world wavers; the borders shift so unknowingly, yet without sound, and for a moment the world is miasma and eyes and ribbons, and she leaves the dream behind.

* * *

**~ Space Shrine ~**

Humanity is still so pathetic - confidence and arrogance, kindness and naivety. They are sides of the same countless coins, and so hearing that they, such an advanced species as termed by scientists and researchers alike, had relied on prayer and the gods is no big news.

It is a peaceful internal conclusion as the pair discuss about Ame-no-Torifune, the shrine constructed just for the deity of the same name inside the lost station, for the safe journey of what can only be called Torifune Ruins - yet another example of how truthfully simple they were. It is an odd thing to her though, and her mind momentarily flies off the conversation to think blindly-

_A god was truly invoked by the prayers devoted to the shrine. A sacred being tied in a twisted sense of forever to a shrine, never to blessed again, did not wish to let humans continue on and on, until culture is forgotten and Takamagahara is abandoned from their minds forever - 'How dare they forget their heavenly creators'_

But all of her one-second dreamings came only from the consciousness of a human drugged by the knowledge of fantasy and mythology. She can't really judge. Just search alike.

* * *

**~ Night Sky - UFO Romance ~**

The world beyond the invisible borders - her friend always finds it amazing.

A dream.

Well, she calls it a dream because she assumes it's a dream and because just what else can she really call it? Reality is not as vivid as this.

_Not that she knows what is real anyway because the borders make everything look like a haze of threads and nonsense but she will never tell anyway, it is her dearest secret, swear upon the gods and her short life_

* * *

**~ Child-Like Adventure ~**

Adventure and mischief may have once been a part of her - she and Renko can only explore, point and wonder. A dream of the other side, that is just what it is, but not many can go to the other side and that is where their purpose lay.

To see the hidden world, in all its glory, in all its magic.

And, they think, it is a beautiful place, filled with a strange sense of peace and comfort that they do not find on Earth.

* * *

**~ Paradise Torifune ~**

The magician smiles as she wanders and looks, utterly fascinated, blissful of the true consequences.

The physics student once understood that her friend's dreams were and are real, and maybe she still understands that they are real even now, but the world beyond is a wonderful place and she has always been envious of the girl's ability to see the other side if so wished.

She will savor such experiences because they are dreams to her. No matter what they are.

* * *

**~ Space Shrine in Dream ~**

_Renko, Merry, that was no dream-_

_The voice suddenly whispers so clearly - the clarity shocks her just for an instance - and so scared it- _she_ sounded, because it is her and yet not her and while she doesn't want to admit the truth behind the lie, it isn't the same as believing_

_She can't help but believe it, and she voices that too, but it doesn't mean the other girl will believe her and she doesn't look like she does either and so disappointment hangs like an oddly colored aurora upon the borders all around her_

* * *

**~ Emotional Skyscraper - Cosmic Mind ~**

The blonde tries to smile with her as they make their second exploration, still fearful, still very honest as someone else's paranoia bled into her personality from nowhere - that strange beast from last time still lurked, somewhere here and somewhere there, and she just didn't want them to get hurt from their curiosity. The opening of Pandora's Box is inevitable though, it almost pains her to realise that, but she tries anyway.

* * *

**~ Trojan Green Asteroid ~**

It's a bit unfair that she got hurt and her friend never did - but that's the price of things, and so she shoves aside the matter with but the longest sigh she can make before the cheery brunette.

At least she can reassure herself that yes, the world within Torifune Ruins is alive, and that they might not be going back for a long while more until something or the other comes up. The thought makes the tension unwind itself from her joints, and she feels her shoulders lighten in relaxation.

* * *

**~ Lonely Monster ~**

The pair leisurely walk, returning from their visit to the hospital. Renko blabbers on a bit on something the foreigner really isn't listening carefully to, but the happiness is contagious regardless and the blonde keeps smiling even as she mulls over her thoughts, troubled.

She hasn't told the brunette yet, and it's probably important to do so, but something keeps her from saying anything.

Or more like someone.

In the end, it is one more dear secret just for herself, she swears upon the August creators and her human lifespan.

* * *

**~ The Gensokyo Floating in Space ~**

Another day, another time - she wonders if the lady, _far too sagely and far too word-weary, even though she's never actually seen her, per say, _is smiling from her decision, because all the voice seems to like blabbering about is of the eastern fantasy that her dreams provide in deep, further detail.

It is a never-changing thing, the blonde eventually understands, and today is certainly no exception to the new, odd rule - tonight, as Renko drools in her sleep and the blonde looks out the starry window with the peace of not hearing her friend randomly muttering the day and time and place of wherever the heck they were present, they discuss the isolated paradise in space.

_'-It is like home. A strange wonderland of the orient, beautiful and deadly. I will not be surprised if human life thrives in such a small place such as that - if they do, the gods shall look over it like another bastion of fateful followers that in turn, they are forever indebted to. _

_-Do you not agree, Miss Hearn?'_

* * *

**~ Hartmann's Youkai Girl ~**

She bobs her head in agreement, humming a _yes, Miss Yakumo,_ because, for once, she can settle on an agreement with the so-called Demon of Boundaries that the other world always seemed to view and refer to as herself.

-What a rarity.

Because being Yukari is nothing like being Maribel, after all.

* * *

I kind of forgot to mention, but I didn't uh, do my homework for some things written here. Such as things like Takamagahara - is that even the right spelling? - and 'August creators', which I kinda mean by those gods that created the universe and the world and whatnot, according to Japanese mythology anyway.

-And yes, I put in my somewhat theory about Yukari-tan and Merry-tan~ Pretty much a split-personality-somewhat thing, hehe... Well I actually I don't know what I did.

Those random bunches of lines in the Fairytale Adventure drabble that talk about our lovely, knife-throwing and time-stopping maid and other things like Fujiwara are a referrence to the previous CDs that have Maribel and Renko in them - basically stories accompanied by songs in said CD, I guess, lol. If you're interested, start with _Ghostly Field_, since I guess that's the first of them. Merry-tan is such an interesting chara~

Reviews are liked. Usually.

~Shiroi


End file.
